The Betrayed
by The last of them all
Summary: Annabeth, She was everything to him and now she left. His heart felt destroyed, betrayed, but now a new threat arises even with his new powers can he stop it? No chaos what so ever. PercyxPiper
1. Chapter 1

**Go easy on me will you this is my first fanfic so go easy on me will ya? **

Pipers **P.O.V. **

Piper sighed as she stared at the sea on the beach, people told her she was never the same since he left. Since Jason, her Jason left she been left in shreds her heart torn. He was supposed to be faithful to her, her friend, her sanctuary not leave her for Reyna. Thinking about this made her break into sobs again. She reflected on the past. After the 2nd Giant war was over when Percy and Zeus defeated the eldest Giant and lulled Gaea back to sleep. Jason left her to go back to camp Jupiter. A-And H-hhe he got t-toget-ther-er with Reyna. It broke her to even think about. Just then Annabeth trudged down the beach and sat beside Piper in the sand._ Annabeth_ Piper was so jealous her not physically but how her life goes so easily. OK not perfect a demigods life was never perfect. But she had Percy, her boyfriend that was faith full to her for so many years, jumped into Tartrus for her, held the sky for her, turned down immortality _twice_ for her and... well who could ask for more.

"Piper?" Annabeth asked waking her from her sad head flew up "Yes, Annabeth?" she replied startled. "How do you break up with somebody?" She asked."What?!" She said even way more shocked than before shocked. "You're breaking up with Percy?! Why in the Gods would you do that I'm mean he's bean so loyal to you and-" Annabeth looked down and avoided Pipers eyes. " Um, have you noticed he's disappearing a lot." Piper rolled her eyes even if Percy disappears he's gotta have a good reason I mean he's Percy."Still he must have a good reason, plus you didn't tell my why you're breaking up with him..."Annabeth avoided my eyes"There's someone else." She finally managed to get it out.

Percy's **P.O.V.**

I was so excited as my skiff reached the familiar horizon of camp Half-blood. After completing the 12 labors of Hercules, and some "odd jobs" for Athena (don't even get me started on those)!I could finally officially be in a relationship with Annabeth. **  
**

Pipers **P.****O.V.**

Just then a boy our age with dirty blond hair strutted down the beach in a "popular way". As he reached us, he flopped down on the beach splattering sand all over us. Not even bothering to say sorry "Hey Annabeth are you gonna dump that jerk Percy tonight." he said spitting. Geez I might need to charmspeak some manners into him. "What're you talking about why would Annabeth here dump Percy for someone like _you._" He rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, kiss me Annabeth." I pinched my self, this couldn't be happening Annabeth chase one of the smartest people I know was kissing this, this douche bag! Then he came.**  
**

Percy **P.O.V.**

No this can't be happening I thought as dread started fill inside me. At first I thought this was my worst nightmare but this was reality. Annabeth, my Annabeth was making out with this blonde. As I reached the sea shore I slowly got off my skiff and walked to Annabeth she didn't even act like she was sorry. Before I could even say something Annabeth smiled"Back from you're trip eh? Well I got something to tell you jackson we're over."

**I'm sorry it was kind of short but please review and I might update tomorrow=). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
Piper:You can't own me!  
Me: Well Rick gave me Percy Jackson on Feb 30  
Piper:No now you're going to make me to tell Percy I have a crush on him and...  
Me: Good idea  
Piper:Wait Feb 30 isn't even a real day now you don't own me, Ha!**

Percy** P.O.V**

My heart stopped. A mixture of emotions overcame me anger, confusion, sadness overwhelmed me but in the end anger got over it all. "WHY?" I screamed, my lungs almost burst but I didn't care here was Annabeth, my_ Annabeth. _Kissing this retard "WHY" I screamed again just then I realized I was surrounded by my personal hurricane and the wave lapped the shore angrily. I had no idea my power was this strong even after doing those "odd jobs" for Athena. Annabeth and her idiot boyfriend must of noticed( no duh) for they immediately ran into the forest like the cowards they are. But I know anger won't do anything even if Annabeth was some how mine again she wouldn't be the same. As they ran I chucked a box Athena gave me to give to Annabeth at them. Overwhelmed with sadness I broke down tears streaming down my face. Just then I noticed Piper.

**The end just kidding :)**

Pipers **P.O.V**

I glanced sadly I know how it feels like when your lover breaks up with you. Secretly I was glad, Percy could of destroyed the whole entire camp if he wanted to. I walked over to him. His head turned and his luscious green eyes stared into mine gosh they were beautiful. I never let myself think this way before knowing he had a girlfriend but now... Shaking my head mentally I focused on the task at hand. "Percy you need to calm down we can't have you destroying the camp in your wake, can we?" He gave me a sad smile with a hurt look in his eyes."Is this how you felt when Jason left you no wonder there's maidens so no one can hurt them." he croaked sadly"Yeah, no wonder." I replied

Annabeth **P.O.V **

****As we reached camp I parted with drake with a kiss and went to my cabin. I sighed collapsing on my bunk everything was so confusing even for my mind. But drake was so much hotter than Percy and buff and... as my thoughts went on I reached into my pockets and took out the box Percy threw at us. There was a note attached to it, it read:

Dear Annabeth,

This will make you very happy just don't hug me the next time you see me. But yeah... Anyways you've noticed Percy's disappearing a lot. He's been doing quest's and "odd jobs" for me to prove him worthy e.t.c now I redeem him worthy to date you blah blah blah and propose to you the ring in the box is courtesy of Hephaestus.

love,  
Athena

**Thanks for reading I'll tell you guys the "odd jobs" next chapter. Rember if you review a lot updates come daily.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:  
There once was a man named rick the books he wrote were slick. But there not mine so I cry all the time.**

Pipers **P.O.V**

I was so excited. Percy gave me a feeling. I was daydreaming on my pink bed-sheets on my bunk in the Aphrodite cabin. After I calmed him down we held hands and I tried to cheer him up. Ahhh...Percy, crap I'm probably acting like one of my lovesick siblings. Just then I noticed Drew"Day dreaming pipes?Finally acting like one of us, eh?"Drew sneered"Oh shut up Drew." I replied but she wouldn't stop "Oh is it a boy Pipes hmm?"I ignored her she would eventually leave, or so I thought."Which boy is it? Will? Bob? Tim? Dan?" I rolled my eyes at her but Drew didn't stop " I won't tell him, and not bother you for a month I swear on the river Styx." She pleaded thunder rumbled in the distance."Fine I like Percy Jackson."

Percy's **P.O.V**

After Piper left I went to the arena to train, it takes my mind off things. As I approached the training arena a giant black dog jumped on me and started licking ew. You guessed it, it was Zeus. Wait sorry that's the biggest drama queen since ever. I pushed Mrs.O' Leroy and started patting her it's "good to see you to."Then a squirrel appeared and she chased after it. Silently I was grateful I didn't wan't to practice with a giant dog chasing me. I thought about my powers I got from doing Athena's "Odd jobs". Vapor travel from me getting to that tree without walking to see if I would give up. Better control over water when I had to calm a hurricane oh and control over fire when Hestia made me her champion. And resistant to charm speak when Athena trapped me in that room with those-never mind

Flash back

Athena told me that this was a special task and would prove my love for _her _first she asked Aphrodite to bless me so I looked like a super model. then she placed me in a room with some lovesick girls who were slobbering and drooling all over me. That was bad enough but stuck there for 3 hours, I was tempted to grab riptide and slice and dice them

End of flashback

**There's one odd job review and I'll write better :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Percy's **P.O.V**

I decided to practice my water powers. I couldn't create a tsunami or hurricane without destroying the camp. Then I remembered my ability to create water clones. I smiled I was very found of this power.I created a orb of water and made shaped it like a human than I solidified it to look like me. We both took our positions and started sparring. Luckily I reclaimed my Achilles heel so the fight was more intense. My mind went auto pilot, slash, stab, turn, block after a few hours of sparring the sun went down. Exhausted I dissolved the clone and went back to my cabin my mind still dwelling on Annabeth.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my cabin door. Groggily I walked to it rubbing my eyes. As I opened it I found Piper standing at the door staring at her shoes. My eyebrows shot up in question. "Oh! Percy"she exclaimed"Um I just realized that the 4th of July is tomorrow and I'm wondering if you want to watch the fireworks with me...as friends."I was planning with wise girl to go but now with drake and everything well only a idiot wouldn't figure it out"Sure I'll love to." I replied happily.

Pipers **P.O.V **

I was so excited.I was going on to watch the fireworks with Percy Jackson!*Squeal*And I know he won't break my heart like Jason. I thought as I lead my cabin to our table for breakfast. The nymphs ran around serving our orders as I munched on my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

**Time skip**

We (me and Percy) were sitting on the shore of the beach among many other couples, like Leo and Echo, Travis and Katie, and unfortunately Annabeth and Drake. But It didn't matter I had Percy calmed down and we were enjoying each others company. He took Annabeth betrayal quite better than I would've thought was it because of me? People reacted to there break up 's close friends like the Stoll's, Katie, and Will ignored Annabeth but the Ares cabin and Drakes supporters said Annabeth's was better off with Drake, turns out he's the head counselor for the ares cabin. But none of that mattered Percy was mine even if he didn't know it and everything was going to be fine. Percy scooted closer and held my hand I smiled and leaned onto his shoulder staring into his wonderful green eyes.

Percy's **P.O.V**

I didn't know how I felt about Piper she was nice and I'll admit I have a teeny crush on her but... Annabeth just broke up with me and I thought she loved me. I didn't know if I could love again. But with her hand in my hand it felt so right. But I didn't even know if she felt the same. Staring it her lovely brown eyes and she staring into mine I felt satisfied. And before what I knew what I was doing we were leaning in.

**Review if you want them to kiss nest chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's **P.O.V**

We were so close together, mere centimeters apart I could smell her sweat aroma, all of sudden I became self concision and pulled away my face burning" I'm sorry" I quickly told Pipes my face burning in shame. Her face was beet red to "It's all right." she replied and we just smiled at each other. Just then the first of the fireworks exploded filling the sky in a dazzling wonder then Leo started screaming "Oh Yeah I did that!" Echo smiled "I did that"she spoke in her melodic voice. And all the couples chatted ignoring Drake and Annabeth of course.

Pipers **P.O.V**

I smiled ever since Jason left I've felt this happy like this before chatting with the others and sitting with Percy I felt at than Annabeth and Drake came over to our little group. Leo and the Stoll's were pissed"Shove off","You're not wanted here", and "I still can't believe you." were said. Drake scowled and Annabeth tried to hide her sadness"You'll regret that." he growled "I challenge Percy Jackson to a battle, but no powers at 12:00 at the arena!"He finished and left probably to make out with Annabeth. Before we could react. We all stared at Percy he had a sad look in his eyes probably reminded of his ex. I took his hand and his eyes hardened "Fine 12:00 it is then." he replied.

**Time skip**

My heart clenched I was worried for Percy. I thought he would win because he had the curse of Achilles and all but Drake had the blessing of war.**(A/N the thing Clarisse had when she killed the drakon.)**So they were even but Percy didn't share my fear, or he was really good at hiding it. He smiled as he uncapped riptide and he and drake took there stances facing each other. All of a sudden drake struck fast as snake but Percy merely blocked it and kicked Drake in the stomach. As he went sprawling back Percy just stood there bored. They charged once more trading blows for a minute. than something dawned me, Percy was playing with him. The other people must of noticed to because some started Drake charged at Percy but got flipped gracefully in the air and had riptide at his neck.

**Sorry for the short chapter I didn't have that much time. Rember I'm only in elementary school. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO or HOO and never will. I have a question how do you get a Beta? I need one for my grammar and spelling.  
Sizzlen' Dragon asked why Echo's at camp well after the giant war Leo took her there in the ArgoII. Also check out his stories there good.**

Percy's **P.O.V**

As I stared at Drakes quivering but angry face. Strangely I felt no emotion when I felt no emotion where I should feel anger, jealousy, hate for he stole Annabeth. But I felt none maybe it was because of Piper or because he showed me Annabeth's true nature but that didn't matter."Do you yield?" I asked calmly his face was red and I pressed riptide into his his neck "I yield" he said quietly. I nodded satisfied I walked out of the arena enjoying his madness and anger.

Pipers **P.O.V**

I was relived once Percy came out of the arena unharmed. He was so elegant and graceful it made my heart swoon. I shook my head ashamed I needed to stop thinking that way. I approached looked up causing my heart to skip a beat. "Pipes?" he asked with that unique voice "Don't do that" I stammered. "Don't do what?" he asked confusion etched across his face. "Put your life on the line." I replied exasperated " There's people that care about you." His looked softened"I'm sorry." than he looked up with mischief written across his face"I didn't know you cared about me that much." he said joking. "Oh shut up." was my answer, and a punch. "Ow." he complained laughing.

Annabeth's **P.O.V**

**Time skip to past curfew**

I didn't know how to feel about Percy I was starting to regret dumping him. But Drake was beefier, more hot, and kissed more. Determined to forget Percy, she left her cabin to meet Drake in their secret place for a make out session.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter today was very busy :(**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's **P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up with the camp in commotion. I'm not a morning person but this got me to my senses putting the closet jeans and slipping on my camp half-blood shirt as fast as I can. I ran out of my cabin with riptide uncapped"What's wrong?" I asked not seeing any monsters. Leo screamed"The Aphrodite cabin disappeared!And some other girls!Luckily not Echo!" The Aphrodite cabin?"So they got nowhere to sleep?"Leo managed to laugh"Now I know my Anna-I mean her calls you dense. The campers disappeared!"he replied than ran around screaming"Okay?"sometimes you can't understand him. Than it hit me hard Piper's gone to! The past few days my feelings developed for all of a sudden a giant screen appeared over the camp only adding to the confusion as the Apollo kids drew their bows and Drake peed his pant's. If it wasn't for the screen I would've laughed, geez I need a camera I thought. Just than Rachel appeared on the screen in her Pj's "WTF?"Leo screamed while chiron ordered us to calm down and took away Leo's "dessert privileges"(Clarisse?Anyone?). "Geez Leo I thought you were more mature than this."She teased then turn to chiron. Before she could say anything he interrupted her"Rachel would you mind speaking why you iris messaged us to cause the camp in confusion and explain why the girls disappeared."she replied"I don't know about the girls but I felt a proph-**A son of water,a son of fire a son war shall rescue the lady's in a place of snow . One shall fail the others will prevail.**" chiron seemed surprised but recovered quickly"It is clear that Drake,Leo and Percy will go any objection's?  
**  
Time skip next day noon**

Me and Leo were stumped Drake had left us saying "He was better alone" and we couldn't find anyplace at least the others prophecy were clear. Then I had an idea from my seaweed brain. "Why don't we just iris message them, and get them to tell us were they are."I exclaimed"And Annabeth calls you seaweed It!"He replied. I chanted "Fleecy do me a favor and show me Piper McLean(MOA)."Just then a screen appeared with Piper with her lush brown auburn hair and her perfect hair, she managed to look good even locked up."Percy?Leo?"She practically jumped me back to my senses. "Yeah, were on a quest for the y-the girls, would you mind telling we're you are." I told her "Sure we're in badger, Alaska AHHHHHHHHH."

Then the connection broke

**Replies:  
****Jumping and falling:Yup she will.  
Mayhahh:Whahahaha she does.  
Rainbowlover6z:I know I ship Percabeth and all but I'm trying to do something different sry.  
Dragodare:Yeah, I'll add more action.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry there was some technically difficulty's but chapter 6 and 7 aren't the same but this was deleted so rewrote this real quick. **

Percy's **P.O.V**

I was shocked when the iris message went out. Then it dawned me"We could of killed Piper." I said expressing my thoughts. Leo must of thought of that to and we stayed in a shocked and sad being the optimistic guy he is broke the silence"Well the guy who captured her must of been a pervert I mean who else captures a bunch of girls?And perverts don't kill girls that look good like pipes, right?"Nodding I smiled that gave me hope."Thanks Leo You really know how to chear people up, do you have any donuts?In your magic pouch?"Leo was surprised but took a box of donuts."Why do we need them?"He asked I just whistled in a few moments blackjack came descended from the sky _What's up boss?Holy #$% are those donuts yes!_He neighed. Smiling I turned to Leo"That's why" then turned back to blackjack who was gorging on the donuts."Can you take us to Alaska in a day?"I asked._I'll make it a few hours if you give me more donuts._I repeated that to Leo and he pulled out 2 donuts boxes blackjack eyes widened and started acting like Leo's new best friend.

Before we knew it we were in badger, Alaska. Blackjack left us saying _Leo's tool belt's the bomb. _Just than we noticed a giant floating island that looked like a wind gods palace. Leo cussed in ancient greek."How are we going to get there now."

**Sorry I'm going camping so I might not update in a while**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know the previous or old authors note/chapter nine said that I would rewrite this but trash that. I think you guy's would like new chapters instead so yeah also I'll edit them so you can actually read it=P. Disclaimer:I don't own PJO or HOO Now on with the story:**

Percy's P.O.V

"Well why can't we just call blackjack again."Leo asked "Personal reasons" I muttered. Here's the story, if I call blackjack just after he left he'll be super pissed and will annoy me that"What would you do without me"believe me I went through that before and it's not good. Just then an small group of half of dozen ventus**(roman air spirits I think from lost hero.)**came Leo hand darted for his tool belt but I leaned over and whispered."They'll take us to the girl's, just go with the flow.

One hour later we found ourselves escaping the locked rooms. The wind spirits took us to a breath taking palace that was on the floating island. And with great expertise tied us to chairs and locked the room. I turned to Leo and we each had evil smiles written our faces. At the same time our hands caught on fire. Wait back up a bit did you say fire? Yeah I did Hestia gave it to me after I became her champion. Burning through the chairs and the lock. Then we slowly crept to the door ninja style and burned it. After we ran down the hall. The palace was an never ending maze we searched left and right,up and low, every brick everything until we found a door. The door was plain wood and had a lock on it. That made no difference I just burned it. Then I realized I just made a fatal mistake. What if we found the armory, a bunker or anything that had ventus in them we could handle them but you don't want an army chasing you right?

Luckily It wasn't, in fact it was quite the opposite. It turned out it was the room he was hiding the people. Just then something knocked the breath out of me.I looked down to see Piper hugging me. Her one in a million face had a deep blush written over her face. "It's okay." I whispered to her and it lightened. She pulled apart and looked into my eyes."I missed you."Smiling I replied."I missed you to. Smart minds think alike, eh?"

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was surprised to see Piper hug Percy. I was even more surprised that he hugged her back. Did he come all the way over here to rescue him? My hate for Piper continued to grow. How nice my ex-boyfriend came to rescue her and now there chatting like lovebird's. But why didn't Drake come to rescue me? He promised me that. Never mind he'll come. Percy has blackjack and all,that spoiled brat. I need to get back at him.

Just then we heard a chough.

**Replies:**  
**Violleet:Thnx**  
**Mayhaah:Yeah!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yahhhhhhhhhhh Guy's it's the 10 chapter! We're halfway through the story! Don't worry if This get's more than 50 reviews I might write a sequel! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO! Now on with the story.**

Piper's P.O.V

When Percy came I felt happiness I've never known before. I believed someone actually loved me,some one cared for me someone that would take measures just to save me. But our personal time was interrupted by Altes the owner of this place. Altes was a perverted storm spirit with a musicaler build and liked to go no-shirted. Very, very, very perverted, I don't know if that's good or bad but he is in league with Echidna mother of all monsters and are planning to free typhon when the god's are all tired. Ten attack camp half-blood destroying it with an army of over 5000 monster's and Altes wind spirits. And the God's can't help. That's what I heard from spying and listing to them. Altes coughed. "What are you to gentlemen, doing with my ladies, and how in Hades did you escape?"He growled menacingly. Me and Percy broke apart. He turned to me. There's a brigde that leads off the island. You and Leo lead the way and get out of here I'll hold off the army. "I don't want to lose you agian-".I began but Percy did something that made my heart skip a thousand times fast. He kissed me and told me"I love you."and sent me off.

Percy's P.O.V

I needed to stall long enough and get out of here alive. Not for me but for Piper. I know she can't afford to lase me agian. Even with my abilities I don't know if I could win this battle. I turned to Altes who was chuckling. "Heh, heh I crush you and get the girls, one less demigod to worry about. Army to me."He shouted raising his giant war sword. Crap, his army. But I created a water clone to let it engage the army and uncapped riptide." Bring it fatty."  
I taunted.

**READ THIS **

**Sorry for the short chapter and the bad reunion between Piper and Percy. I'll the a more sweet one at camp halfblood. If this get's enough reviews the next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

Percy P.O.V

My eye's analyzed Altes. He was overly muscaler with a scar going from his shoulder to bicep. And swinging the wicked war-sword he looked like a worthy opponent. I grinned I invented to enjoy this to it's fullest. He returned it as we were charging at each other bring riptide down in an arc I was met by his blade our weapons clashed left and right as I saw the opening. Kicking him in the stomech I sent him sprawling into the stone wall. It seemed I have gained the upper-hand in this battle. But one can never be sure- and true to my word's Atlas summoned a gust of wind blowing me into the wall. I looked up just in time as the blade was thrusted my direction. I turned and the sword was stuck in the wall. I cut the polished wood hilt so he couldn't retrieve the sword. After that I summoned a wave sweeping him away. Turning I sprinted to the nearest exit.

I made it out of the island to see Apollo's bus parked beside the brigde. I stumbled in seeing Apollo with a confused look on my face. He shot me one that said _I'll explain this later. _And drove away. In a few minutes we reached Olympus and as everyone got off the bus me and Piper kind of just lounged there. When we were alone I carefully approached her. My sea green eyes met her kaleidoscope ones."Um... About the uh... kiss..'I stuttered. Piper looked at me motioning to continue on."I didn't mean it... I mean I just broke up with her and all." Piper nodded understanding "So do you want to forget about it?"

Pipers P.O.V

"So do you just want to forget about it?" I asked, trying to hide the disappointment. He nodded gratefully. And gave him a smile as we hurried to hurry up. We were summoned to the throne room. No matter how much times I see this breathtaking place it still stuns me it was just simply godlike. Then Zeus coughed and we all turned to him attentive."Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez!" He boomed"Yes?"They replied at the same time."I thank you for rescuing all these demigod's e.t.c blah, blah, blah."Percy raised his hand as if we were in kindergarten. Zeus nodded and Percy proceeded with his question. "Lord Zeus I know we rescued a lot of demigod's but what brings us to Olympus's attention?"

**Replies:**

**MoonOverMANIFEST: Thanks, here it is.  
Jumping and falling: I fixed that. Plus on your profile I found a joke and told it to my friend I got in trouble for it but it doesn't matter. Just wanted to tell you. =)**


	12. Chapter 12

Percy's P.O.V

"Lord Zeus I know we rescued a lot of demigod's but what brings us to Olympus's attention?" Zeus looked annoyed. "The pervert has captured some of our um mortal wives." He replied as Hera shot the male god's a glare"They have been returned to their lives and had there memory erased. But because you and Leo have rescued them so the council want's to thank you."I cocked an eye brow "That's it?" I asked."Then we will be on our way, thank you lord Zeus."With that we walked toward the doors."Wait Perseus!"Athena called. I turned to face her "Why aren't you with Annabeth?"She asked"She dumped me for a son of Ares." I said flatly and left the room.

**Time skip at camp half-blood**

Piper's P.O.V

When we reached camp half-blood. I punched Percy, he grimaced , but I doubt it hurt."Don't do that agian!"I told clouded his eyes"What."

"Leave me like that, what if you died, or got hurt or- I can't afford to lose you."

Recognition went through his face"Sorry, can I try something?"He asked

"Yes."I replied curious He leaned in and wrapped his comforting arms around me and our lips touched. Drawing us in to a passionate kiss which I we finally pulled away. From each other he said something that I was dying to hear"I love you Piper, By Zeus I love you."  
"By Zeus I love you Percy."I replied, more happy than any moment in my life.

**It took me forever to write that out.** **Yay! Finally some PercyxPiper fluff. I wonder what's Annabeth reaction? Hmmm?Review and I might even get it out today!Replies:  
Jay:Yah I'll work on it!  
JumpingandFalling:It's Ok. It's this one:**

**FRIENDS: Will comfort you when he rejects you.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess what guys (and girls)!I might get a Beta, his(I think he's a guy) pen name is Also known as Rome. And check out his stories. There way better then mine.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was furious when Drake didn't show up to rescue me. Instead that Hades cursed Percy had to show up! WHY! WHY! Is he doing this on purpose? To make me feel pain? Well I'll make him feel pain! I thought as I lingered across my room. No I still have feelings for him I made a mistake. I can make him mine agian.

After walking around the camp I finally found him with Piper in his arms. "PERSEUS JACKSON" I screamed furious"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" He raised his eyebrow in question"What is it?" he asked as he and Piper parted but still held hands. "Why are you with-with this love sick daughter of Aphrodite I'm your girlfriend!"I yelled at them. No, No, I didn't like where this is going.

Percy's P.O.V

"Why are you with-with this love sick daughter of Aphrodite I'm your girlfriend!"Annabeth yelled at me. "What? You're telling me that? Piper has been there for me ever since your shattered my heart and tried to ruin my life! And last time I checked Drake was you boyfriend!" I told her, she was going to interrupt but I continued."And your the daughter of Athena."then I turned to Piper."Sorry to get you caught up in all this."I smiled "It's Okay"She replied. Then drake reached the camp borders

**Sorry for the short chapter but I think updating twice a day makes up for it right?Replies:**

Also know as Rome: She died in the Giant war :'(


	14. Chapter 14

Pipers P.O.V

When Annabeth interrupted our um...private time my heart clutched. I thought she wanted Percy back why does mom keep messing with my love life? But when Percy refused her I felt attached to him even more. He was the boyfriend I ever wanted and even if he doesn't know it he's mine, you here that mine!

Then water sloshed the shore and Percy gripped my hand tighter. And gave me a reassuring smile"It'll be fine" he said and pulled me closer I flashed him a smile and whispered into his ear"Thank you." He smiled than. A body came out of the sea. Shocked me and Percy sprinted to shore. As Annabeth just stood there.

Percy's P.O.V

As we raced across the beach to the shore I saw. One of my worst enemies lying on the shore. Drake. He was gasping for air and making weird noises. I didn't want him to die he was demigod after all I thought as me and Piper dragged him to the Apollo cabin.

**Time skip(last one for a long time I promise!) to when drake get's better.**

Drakes P.O.V

After Percy saved me I felt bad, really bad deep inside. I tried to ruin his life now he saved me. I can't live with that I needed to apologize. Walking around the camp I found him and Piper sharing a drink. They seemed so happy together. *Cough*Cough* There heads whipped around spilling the drink. "Drake?" they chorused confused. Staring at my shoes I got the courage to tell them"I'm sorry for trying to ruin your life, Annabeth convinced me to, can you um forgive me?" They were shocked but were happy. "No big deal, Plus Annabeth cheating on me got me to meet someone better."He said cheekily."Great"I said. THen my voiced dropped."You're not going to anyone about this. Or else... Percy just smiled and stuck his hand"Friends?"I shook it"Friends."

**Guy's and gall's My beta's actually a girl, sorry about that, and yes Annabeth's getting what's coming for her. Replies:  
ghm: nurh _What?_  
Jumpingandfalling: Hey! Is your Beta's name: Also known as Rome OR known as Rome? _Sorry she probably hates me now. It's know-As-Rome  
_hbelle01:Please let Annabeth react so that something bad happens to her. I love per abets, but I like other pairings like percyxpiper. _ Don't worry I will. I love percabeth yeah.  
_Known-As-Rome_: _Awwwwwww...****(I'm a girl!) _whoops!_****_  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay I got a writer's block so please suggest suggestion's. Also who would you like Percy to be with: piper or Annabeth? Reply in the comment's. Sorry I'm just out of Ideas**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter of the story (Not anymore thanks to the reviews!)**

Percy's P.O.V

Me and Piper were talking on the beach looking at then shore. After a moment 5 ships was at the horizon clustered with monster. My eye's widen. "Alert the camp I told Piper and ran into the water. She nodded grimly and ran. As I edged closer to the ships. I summoned waves to crash against one of them denting the hull. After a few second's it sank. Then arrows and spear whizzed past me. Crap, I was a sitting duck. So I swam to the shore. Where the camper's where fitting Armour. Setting up traps and catapult's. And going to tactical point's. I turned to Piper and she offered me a chest-plate. I denied "Pipes, I Regained the curse of Achilles so I don't need it."Her eyes widened"You need to tell me about that after the battle, Love you." And kissed my cheek. My face went red and I touched where she kissed. A thundering BOOM was heard when. The four remaining ship's crashed against the shore I ran forward yelling a battle cry"For Poseidon!" And the campers followed. I sent a wave pushing the monster's back And summoned my water clones. They scattered to help the demi-gods.

After what felt like hours I was still hacking and slashing the monsters were endless. The curse of Achilles still amazed I haven't even been wounded yet. I thought as I blocked a draceane's spear and sliced her in two. I turned and saw Leo was building a giant robot. Leo, that gave me an idea. Setting my hand on fire. I threw a fire ball at one of the ship's. The ship must of been very flimsy, because with in seconds it was disengrated. A hell hound ran at me. Flicking my wrist and riptide I sent it to tartraus. Just then I saw Leo finish his robot. It looked like a human made out of metal except ten times bigger and had a salvo of missiles sitting on it's shoulders. It launched them. Taking out monster's and continued it's march crushing monsters. Just as I thought we would win with It a hydra that was the same size as it emerged from the water and set on fire. Camper's started fleeing and screaming . Even some of the monster's ran.

I knew I had to fight it. But not here. The camper's would get hurt. Using all my strength I summoned a wave and swept us both into the water. As it's coolness swept through me I felt me strength returning and my senses sharpening.I charged. Fighting this thing was crazy. Fighting Kronos was harder. THen my stomech flared with pain. I looked down to see I was bitten. "No" I whispered and it swallowed me.

**The end. JK**

I didn't die. I didn't know because it was the blood that was liquid. Or my Achilles curse. I slid trough the Hydra blood system like a water slide. I knew I had to do this. I prayed that Piper would forgive me. Hydra blood was flammable. _I love you Piper._ I thought as my hand caught fire.

Piper's P.O.V

KA-boom the sea water was sent flying and hydra part's flew everywhere. No, no, no I thought as a lifeless Percy was threw into the air. His skin was blackened from fire. And he hit the water. Gone I immediately broke down crying. No, no, no! The monster ran on to the ship tier leader defeated but he was dead, gone, vanished. Percy jackson love of my life.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but rember 50 reviews is a sequel or I update agian on this. So review if you want a sequel or want me to continue.  
This also is the longest chapter in the book! Replies:  
Known-As-Rome:Nice** **Chapter!_Thanks=)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay We hit 52 reviews! That means you'll be getting a sequel. But I changed my mind. Instead of writing a sequel I 'll continue this instead! Also Percy does ****not**** die. I'll try to update by tommorow!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO. Sorry if this has misspelled word's my beta doesn't have WiFi . Anyway on with the story!**

Drake's P.O.V  
It has been almost half a year since Percy... disappeared, I broke up with Annabeth and she's gotten together with at least 10 different people but she's now with liam, son of Hermes. Hades and couldn't locate Percy's soul in the underworld, even trying multiple times. That gave us a small faint hope. But Piper still sobbed everyday, Leo mourned beside her and Grover and Nico searched for him, but nothing could be found. Then one day Chiron got a letter in the mail. He brought it to the big house for everyone to hear

**Dear camper's**  
**The awesome supreme ruler's of the universe A.K.A the God's, after discussions, blah,blah,blah we have confirmed that Percy Jackson is**  
**not dead but faded. And unable to be able to be brought back. Also the god's cannot interfere with the new threat. For the ancient laws forbid us. Peace out.**  
** Sincerely The God's,**  
** P.S This was written by Hermes and Apollo so yeah... - Athena **

Hearing this the Stoll's, Leo, and Percy's close friend's broke down to tears. But worst of all was Piper, she was already emotionally unstable but now she was sobbing and breaking down. Then some one in a hoody that covered his face. Came out of thin air or - water? "Relax It's me"The mysterious man said.

Piper's P.O.V  
When I heard that voice I turned around. I knew exactly who it was. My tear's vanished pulling off his hood I looked into his eye's "Percy it's you, what happened?"I cried as I flung myself to his chest."It's Okay, I'm back that's all that matters."  
**Sorry that this took so long to update. Fanfiction disconnected so I had to write this all over agian. Also in the reviews please write how long you want this to be. Also I realized I haven't thanked all my reviewer's,favorites, and follows. I would like to ilikechocolate7100 who Favorited since day one. And my Beta Known-As-Rome. There stories are both very good and I know they would appreciate it if you checked it out. Anyways thank you all!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Percy's P.O.V

I don't know why I survived. By all right's I should be in Hades realm right now. But I wasn't complaining I was alive. I looked down seeing Piper clinging to me. Laughing I turned to see Chiron wanting me to explain. I just shrugged."I don't know how I survived."I told him. He was about to reply when a blinding light appeared.

Hermes was standing on the border's of camp half-blood. _Got any rat's _George asked. _Sorry, I just almost got killed _I apologized and turned to Hermes looking for an answer. Not looking up from his white ipod he gave me my answer."The Olympians want the 7 to meet at Olympus. Get Piper, Leo and Annabeth."

Later at Olympus

On Olympus The seven were standing around the throne room. Reyna was also there representing camp Jupiter  
"Olympians! Today we gather to discuss the new threat, to our children."Zeus thundered."The threat is monsters, monsters before weren't organized but now Echidna has massed over 6000 estimated by Athena. The 7 will play a great role in leading and directing the camper's and legionnaire's. The Olympians cannot interfere for the ancient laws. Good luck, but we will present you our blessing."He continued"We bless you to increase your power in each of your abilities." The air shimmered around us and I could feel our power's increase. "Now to continue we will discuss how Percy survived the giant Hydra...

Piper's P.O.V  
Zeus droned on how Percy survived, it turned out he was the Styx's favored one so only a direct blow to his weak spot could kill him. But I needed to talk to Jason, I need answers. Why did he do this to me. After the meeting was over the Olympians gave us some time to discuss. They talked but my thought's were on Jason I loved Percy now and he needed to know. After I approached him hand and hand with Reyna. I winced but continued.

"Could I borrow Jason for a second?" I asked. Reyna looked annoyed but nodded. Jason carefully approached me. I opened my mouth and began. 'Jason you never told me, why did you leave me?" He looked hurt but replied calmly."Piper I belong to rome, And because of that I can't be with you."  
I nodded,"Well actually I wanted to thank you."

**Sorry for not updating, I've been swimming a lot so I didn't have the time but I think I can update tomorrow, anyways please review and thank you all! Replies:**

**Wolfman613:Please write a sequel_ I'm just going to continue this instead =)  
_Known-As-Rome:Thanks, also I will be able to pm every once-in-a-while... So yeah... Pm if you have a new chapter..._YeaH!  
_Pollex:Athena says oh yeah? That's new_ Sorry for the OCC  
_PlumShadowShaper:Great story please write more _Thanks!It's people like you that keep me writing!  
__  
_**


	20. Chapter 20

**I've got some good/bad news for you guys I will be writing anthor fic so this won't be updated as much.**

Jason's P.O.V

"Actually I would like to thank you."Ouch, If I wasn't in this situation I would be laughing my head off. Cocking my eyebrow I motioned for he to continue. "I would like to thank you for, destroying my heart and leaving me heartbroken."Piper continued."But because of that I met someone way better than you. Thank you."Piper finished and left me alone. "No" I reached out but she shook me off and continued to walk away.

The next few days were a blur Camp Jupiter was combing itself with camp half-blood to create a stronger fortress. The children of minvera  
and Athena were discussing strategies. The children of Vulcan and Heptauses were forging weapons and setting up traps. Apollo's were setting up medical camps. Basically we were in full war mode. But my mind kept on drifting away. Who is this man that is better then me?

Percy's P.O.V

I have fought giant's, titan's, monsters and much more, but what I was going to do was much much more terrifying I was going to ask Piper to be my girlfriend. The camp was looking wonderful the river's were sparkling. The architecture improved thank's to the Romans. Monster traps, catapault's, robot's it looked impenetrable. I thought as I looked around when I was walking on the gravel pathway with Piper. I turned to her when we both stopped. Nervously I began what was my most dreaded moment of my life if she rejected me. "Piper will you be my girlfriend?" I asked shifting. When I saw her eye's they seemed to light up with so much joy. "I love to!"she cried happily as I pulled her into a hug.

**There you have it. There now officially together! Yahh, we also have almost 60 reviews! Just 1 more! Come on we can do this! Thanks to everyone! **


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry to say but this story will be put on hiatus for around 3-4 days or might possibly a week. For I will be writing my new story. The bane of all. The chapter's are longer, there is a better plot. And I would greatly appreciate it if you would take a look at it! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry but I will put this on hiatus till I get some Ideas so I'm sorry. Please review to give me some and thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

Percy and Piper became a couple. Echidna was destroyed and defeated. The giant hydra was from a race of ancient monsters which had powers to rival the titans. Percy had the offer to be immortal but turned it down _agian _but this time for a new girl, piper. Annabeth disappeared. And jason was mad at. But Percy managed to make the crowd forgive him and keep him as praetor.

And life went on.

**I'm so sorry but I lost inspiration. But if someone would like to adopt this and make an alternate ending and continue this Pm Me. It would also help if you haven't done so to look at my other story **


	24. Chapter 24

My beta, last of them all has adopted the story so if you want to read more go to her web page!


End file.
